Beware of The Brother
by Trishata96
Summary: Ser Carver decides to visit his mother and eldar sister Anika. But what will he do when he finds out that Anders Stayed the night?


Beware of the Brother!

Summary: Ser Carver decides to visit his family, but what will he do when he finds out Anders stayed the night?

Suggestive themes, Swearing and threats of violence. Act 2. One shot.

Leandra looked up from the cookery book she was reading at her daughter's bedroom door. For once Anika was having a good night's sleep. Usually she got up before sunrise, which irked Leandra. What annoyed even more so was the fact her daughter was refusing to be courted. Seneschal Bran's son had been interested along with the Reinhardt's second son. But both had been dismissed, well told to get lost by Anika. From what Leandra knew, both men were a little hasty and pushed for a kiss. The results had been a slap.

She sighed as there was knocking at the door. Bodhan went to answer it.

"Oh I'll answer it. Must be one of Anika's friends."

She doubted it was anyone else, her daughter always seemed to be going out on adventures. At this rate, there was going to be no chance of grandchildren. What with Carver in the Order and Anika attempting to stay a virgin.

She pulled the door open and gasped. Standing outside was a templar. At first she thought they'd come for Anika but then she saw the bright blue eyes and the scruffy black hair.

"Carver?" She said in disbelief as she was pulled into a hug by her only son.

"Hello mother. Long time no see." Those were the only words he managed to say before his mother dragged him inside, already prying him with questions.

"I never thought you'd come to the estate, Carver. Do be quiet, your sister is finally getting a decent amount of sleep." Carver just smiled his head off. Trust his sister to have been gallivanting off constantly. He was hearing some of the antics and hell his sister had been raising. Leandra quickly grabbed a tray of cookies from the kitchen

"Well, I think she's avoiding being home too long, due to you forcing her on dates. Which ,from what I hear, end so successfully…" Leandra scowled and moved the tray out of his reach.

"Hopefully I'll have more success with you, please tell me you have a lady in mind." Carver gave her a look of 'as if'.

"So any idea why my dear sister is sleeping in?"

Carver asked, noting that Bodhan suddenly looked a little nervous.

Anders awoke and was immediately glad that last night hadn't been a dream. Anika Hawke was really curled up in his arms. Her sun-kissed skin next to his bare skin. Auburn hair trailing down his arm and chest. Everything real. Ever so gently Anders shifted Hawke out of his arms, so he could get up. Sitting on the edge, he resolved to find his pants. As he slid them on, he caught a glimpse of Hawke with a small smile on her lips. She hadn't been smiling before…

Anders quietly lay down beside her and went to nuzzle her neck, while sliding a hand down Hawke's curves. He could feel the smile grow bigger. He whispered down her ear:

"Ani, I know your awake. Stop pretending."

Hawke shuddered as she suppressed a giggle, then murmured in that sweet voice of hers:

"I'm fast asleep. I'm not admiring your body, Honest."

When Anders began kissing her neck, she couldn't help but giggle and open her azure blue eyes. When Anders went for her mouth, she quickly turned so she was on top. A frenzy of passionate kissing ensued.

"Maker's breath, Hawke. Don't get me started again." Gasped Anders, trying to fend off his lover.

Hawke gave him one last kiss and relented.

"Why? Because you'll lose round three? May I remind you who kept on starting it?" She replied, fetching her clothes. Anders couldn't help but watch. Though it did end up with her chucking his shirt onto his head.

"Get dressed, sparkle fingers. From what I can tell it's late in the morning. I still need to smuggle you out of here." Anders happily complied, Maker knows what Hawke's mother would do if she found out she'd lost her virtue to a apostate. Even though technically Anika was one too.

They both crept down the stairs. From the sounds of it Hawke's mother was entertaining a guest in the parlour. They'd nearly make it to the entrance hall, when the parlour door opened and Carver Hawke popped his head out.

"Sister! There you ar… What are you doing here Anders?" Both of the mages cringed, preparing themselves for what was to come. Leandra came out of the parlour.

"Anders, I do hope you're not whisking me daughter away for another adventure." She said. Hawke was speechless due to seeing her brother, in the family estate.

"Carver? I thought you decided you had no place here."

"How else am I going to surprise my sister? Running off before mother tries to hook you up with an unfortunate noble?"

Carver's humour caught both of them off guard.

"Okay, where's the real Carver gone? And yes I was trying to sneak out." Anders slowly began edging towards the door. Hawke couldn't blame him.

Leandra noticed it though and a few other things.

"Anders. You can stay and also how did you get in? Bodhan locked the door and there's no way you could have gotten up and down those stairs quietly… Oh never mind. I just need to get something from upstairs." As Leandra went upstairs, Hawke allowed herself to breathe.

"So my dear sweet brother, who has clearly been possessed by something, how have you been?" Asked Anika as she hugged herself, pausing to put a hand on his forehead.

"I could check to see if he's possessed but to be fair I like this Carver, as long as he doesn't smite me or anything." Said Anders. He'd expected Carver to be already hauling him off to the Gallows.

"I'd only do that if you attacked me, made a fool of me, hurt my sister or slept with her. I'll assume you haven't done any of those things." The three of them talked for a while until Leandra came down with a serious face and something behind her back.

"I believe you left this behind Anders." She said in a neutral tone as she placed a slim dagger into Anders' hands. He had left it in her room. Hawke swiftly went into lying mode.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something. Anders dropped it and I was going to pass it back to him today. Thanks Mother. Now Varric's waiting for us at the Hanged man. Isn't he? Want to come along, little brother? " Anders quickly spoke his agreement and so did Carver. Anders and Anika would've gotten clean away… IF Isabela hadn't walked in and busted them.

The pirate lady walked in smiling.

"Great, Bodhan could you get the locksmith to come over again? Our locks still can't keep Isabela out." Hawke rolled her eyes, praying to the Maker that Isabela wouldn't say anything. Fat chance.

"Don't bother, Hawke. There you are Anders, you weren't at your clinic earlier, I got worried but then I remembered what you two were doing yesterday…" Hawke quickly interrupted.

"Isabela, are you sure you weren't drunk yesterday? You claim to see a lot of things. Like I don't know like a golem in Denerim?" Isabela feigned pain and retorted in a hurt tone:"I swear I did, it was travelling with… oh you'll never believe me. But I'm pretty sure I saw you ,kitten, at his clinic having a pretty passionate kiss with And…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Yelled Carver.

At that volume, Anders would have bet that there was an impressive hole in the ceiling of the Knight-Commander's office. Carver looked very angry, Leandra's eyes had widened to the size of dishes, while Isabela just smiled and hurriedly skipped off. But not before saying:

"Oh, you don't know these two have been aching to get into bed for three years? I guess they had fun though knocking boots last night." Isabela waved, smug grin on her face, closed the door and ran.

The Hawke estate was left in silence as Leandra and Carver digested the information. Bodhan shoved some cotton wool down his and Sandal's ears, while Anika and Anders thought of legging it out after Isabela.

Carver's gauntlets slowly curled into fists as the anger rose to the surface.

"You son of a bitch…"

"Carver! Language!"

"You rutted with my sister… I'm going to KILL you!" Carver leapt for Anders. The mage barely dodged and hide behind Anika.

"Help me." He whimpered. "I don't want death by pissed off Templar brother."

Anika put her hands up.

"Carver. Calm down. Please don't kill the man I love."

The new Carver was gone, the old one back and biting.

"He's a bloody apostate!"

"So am I and so was father…"

"He works against the order. I'm risking enough keeping you, Anders and Merrill a secret. But you go and sleep with him. He has a spir…" Hawke quickly interrupted, she doubted her mother would let an apostate ,with a spirit inside his head, move into the house.

"Carver. You lay a hand on him and I swear I'll throw a fireball up where the sun don't shine."

" Mage vs. Templar. Templar wins. Be glad I'm not dragging him off for tranquillity…"" I love him and would even say that right in front of Meredith."

"Maker's breath. Why can't you go with someone safe?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Now there'd be two holes in Meredith's office.

Everyone fell into silence and looked at Leandra. The mother had both her arms crossed, the sign that she was about to start yelling. The eyes narrow with anger and lips now a thin line.

"Anika, are you sure that you truly love him?"

"Yes, Mother I do love Anders." Hawke squeezed Anders' hand. Leandra thought for a moment.

"Carver, I forbid you from killing or hurting Anders. If Anika wants to be with him, then I'm fine with that. Now haven't you two got somewhere to be? Like, well let me see, getting covered in blood." The two mages nodded and quickly turned to leave.

"Oh and Anders." The healer faced Leandra.

"If you break my little girl's heart, I will happily let Carver do whatever grisly death he has thought up for you." Anders swallowed stiffly and murmured his understanding.

When the two apostates where outside, they finally breathed.

"I think I need to change my pants." Joked Anders.

"Me too, now where has that whore gone to? I've a lighting bolt with her name on it…"

**I always wondered what Carver's reaction (especially if he was a templar) would be if he found out about Anders knocking boots with his sister. Hope I've satisfied you all. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Love Trishata96**


End file.
